shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Muteki Yoroi
The Muteki Yoroi (無敵養老, Literally Meaning “Invincible Armor”) is known as the World's Strongest Armor and it is current worn by Creeper of The Sujata Pirates. The armor itself is a gathering and hand crafted suit of armor, that is almost like a tank. The real creeper is able to hide inside of the arm and through the user of puppet strings he is able to manipulate and make look as if it was a real person. The Muteki Yoroi dons a black cloak with a red cloak design, with a mask over the armors “face” and with black dread locks. Abilities The armor was first discussed by Mike MaCgail and Mailo Sentir, Creeper's two subordinates. The basic structure of the armor is made of materials that took years to collect and put together in armor. It was revealed that the real Creeper, is currently hiding within this armor, he is able to manipulate the armor to make it walk, talk and move like a real human being. However the armor appears to be short and doesn't seem to have arms. But rather the armor crawling on the ground. Through modifications to both himself and to the armor. Creeper is able to manipulate the armor as if it was a puppet, however he stays within this armor most of the times. Thus why his real face hasn't been see yet. The armors abilities are many, the first and foremost is that it is known throughout the world as the World's Strongest Armor. Thus Creeper commented that his armor is so powerful that it was able to take the attack by an impact dial and only the cloak of the armor was destroyed. Also as told by Mike, is that the armor seems to be like a human being. Creeper is still able to eat through this armor and go to the bathroom if need be. This suit of armor is both a weapon and protection for Creeper, he has put several traps hidden within the arm. Modifications Some of the modifications that Creeper had done to the armor are that on the right arm of the suit. He had created a torpedo like appendage that he had used several times, he is able to fire it at opponents and it releases several thousands senbon needles. Also both arms of the suit is able to hand a garbling hook like mode in which Creeper is ale to grab onto opponents and such. However often if the armor is tip upside down he uses the hooks to get his suit back up. The next modifications it the turtle shell like form that appears on the suit's back, but what is really a mask like face. Most of the times the mouth is opponents and out of the mouth is a long metal scorpion tail, this tail is the main weapon of Creepers when in his armor. He uses a long blade on the tip of the tail and it is able to strength and bend at amazing lengths. The suit also incorporates poison in its usage, most of the weapons that it uses are dipper in Creeper's own special poison. Attacks *'Shinigami Ame' (死神, Literally Meaning "Death God's Rein") upon removing the mask worn by the suit, its mouth will opponent wide. As a bright light begins to glow and blind his opponents, the suit will fire out poison dipped senbon at his opponents. *'Shinigami Gyorai' (死神魚雷, Literally Meaning "Death God's Torpedo") Creeper will fire the suits's torpedo-shaped left arm towards the enemy. The arm rotates at high speed, launching the wooden cylinders attached to it. The cylinders then open, each one releasing a large amount of senbon, creating a quick rain of poisoned needles in all directions. *'Shinigami Teru' (死神尾, Literally Meaning "Death God's Tail") This is the main attack of the suit of armor, by using the long scorpion like tail that come out of the back of the puppet. Creeper is able to use it like a third arm and he is able to do amazing things with said weapon. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Cyborg